When All Else Fails
by spiceXisXnice
Summary: Hermione reads the ulogy for the people who died in the last battle. Every good author needs to write one depressing story. This was mine. I will write humor fics from now on. One Shot.


When All Else Fails…

_February 3rd_

_Two days after the last battle_

_Rainy and gray_

_Much Weeping_

Eulogy for all dead and diary entry 

My life was perfect. Two best friends, a great school, and I was the smartest and cleverest in the class. I was living the life.

Happiness cannot last forever. Bill Weasly spoke these wise words. He had trained a dragon and it was starting to act up again. I'm sure he wasn't referring to death. However, I am using it to refer to death. He had used the crutacious curse, and it didn't work well. He probably wanted to torture himself into insanity and live out his days peacefully. He did this near a window. We found his twisted, mangled body lying in the grass that night. He was cut by shards of glass and a large piece had pierced his heart. His tombstone lays right in the clear part of the forbidden forest that will now hold many more bodies. It reads:

**Here Lies Our Hero**

**Rest In Peace**

**Harry Potter**

I'm sure we remember the funeral. It was gray, cloudy, and rainy much like today. It was so sad to see Ron cry like that. The first friend - I mean actual friend – he'd ever had, was dead. He just exploded. That's when I knew I loved him. He was caring, sensitive, and manly enough to cry. It was hard to see Ron, But Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were even harder than watching him. The only father and mother figures Harry had left had lost their 'son'. It was terrible. I thought my life couldn't get any worse. Until the last battle.

We had been fighting Voldemort for several years. You already know this. But the last battle was the most brutal thing to happen to me, to all of us. You all have lost siblings, parents, teachers, and friends in this war. There was Cedric, Sirius, and now all the others. Let me read off the deceased children. Gryffandors: Katie Bell, Lavender Brown, Dennis Creevy, Seamus Finnagin, Lee Jordan, Natalie McDonald, Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil, Alicia Spinnet, and Oliver Wood. Hufflepuffs: Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Eleanor Branstone, Sarah Fawcett, Justin Finch-Fletchly, Megan Jones, Ernie MacMillan, Laura Madly, Eloise Midgen, Alisen Rasener. Ravenclaw: Penelope Clearwater, Stewart Ackerley, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Michael Corner, Roger Davies, Padma Patil, Orla Quirke, Master Stebbins. Slytherins: Malcolm Baddock, Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Terence Higgs, Marcus Flint, Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Graham Pritchard, Adrian Pucey, Caden Warrington, Blaise Zaibini. The adults were: Percy, Bill, Charlie, Arthur, and Molly Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonnagle, Severus Snape, and Pomona Sprout.

Hogwart's population has decreased by 80. The 20 left have to go out, live your lives to the fullest, spread the word of others deaths to family members, and help make the world a better place. Thank you.

_Amazing grace! How sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me!  
I once was lost, but now am found;  
Was blind, but now I see._

'_Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,  
And grace my fears relieved;  
How precious did that grace appear  
The hour I first believed._

_Through many dangers, toils and snares,  
I have already come;  
'Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far,  
And grace will lead me home._

_The Lord has promised good to me,  
His Word my hope secures;  
He will my Shield and Portion be,  
As long as life endures._

_Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
And mortal life shall cease,  
I shall possess, within the veil,  
A life of joy and peace._

_The earth shall soon dissolve like snow,  
The sun forbear to shine;  
But God, Who called me here below,  
Shall be forever mine._

_When we've been there ten thousand years,  
Bright shining as the sun,  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we'd first begun._

* * *

Sorry. Every good author needs to write one depressing story. This was mine. I will write humor fics from now on. R & R. 


End file.
